1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect reviewing system, more specifically to a system for reviewing defects, a computer implemented method for reviewing defects, and a method for fabricating electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fabricating technology for electronic devices, for maintaining and improving a fabrication yield, it is necessary to ascertain a cause of a failure of the electronic device at an early stage and to feed back the cause of the failure to a specific fabricating process and a specific fabricating apparatus. In order to ascertain the cause of the failure at the early stage in the fabrication procedure, it is required to detect as many defects as possible occurring on the intermediate products of the electronic devices.
The defect review is an operation for classifying the defects detected by the defect inspection apparatus for each failure factor by observing the detected defects by use of an optical microscope, a scanning electron microscope (SEM) and the like. A result of the defect review can serve as a very important information source for identifying the failure cause.
However, in recent years, the number of detected defects has been sharply increased by performance improvement of the defect inspection apparatus and size enlargement of a wafer. Hence, a load on the defect review has been increased. Since there has not been a method for efficiently sampling the killer defects under the current situation, oversight of serious defects required to be detected may occur, and may cause a delay in the improvement of the fabrication yield with the increase of the test object.
For this reason, a method has been proposed, which is capable for efficiently reviewing the killer defects from among the enormous number of detected defects and identifying a fabricating process and a fabricating apparatus having problems at an early stage. However, to improve the yield more, it is required to find out that the detected killer defects are generated in the producing systems or adhesion of dust. Moreover, it is desired to develop a reviewing system, which can select review objects freely, depending on the conditions set by the user.